


Love without Fear

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Classist Slur, Draco lashes out because he's scared, F/M, Fighting, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, I love you during a fight, Kissing, Slurs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: This is day 14: Saying "I love you" during an argument
Relationships: Draco Malfoy& Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/ Evelyn Bello, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Love without Fear

_"No one asked you. I have to do this, Evie, why can't you understand?" Draco shouted at his girlfriend. Evelyn flinched but she didn't back down from him. What had been a nice walk through the forest next to the lake had turned into a full blown argument. The first of many but one of the ones that hurt Evelyn the most._

  
_"I don't understand you wanting to join him, Malfoy! You are not your parents' and yet all you want to do is please them! You will never please him or your father!" She retorted. Draco's face hardened and he lifted his chin._

  
_"What do you know? You're just a filthy mudblood and you don't understand how pure-bloods dynamics work", he hissed out bitterly. He hated himself for every word that fell from his lips and even more for the look of utter devastation on Evelyn's. They had been dating a little over six months and he knew that Evie cared about him._

  
_"Draco, I love you but I can't agree to this. I won't. We are done", she said, her voice quivered and Draco knew she was trying so hard not to cry; his chest tightened further when he heard the soft sniffles from her. She had just told him she loved him and Draco felt like he was being torn in two. Evie had no idea how hard this was for him, her or his family. She was just some girl. He heard something land in the grass next to his feet. Draco glanced down and he grit his teeth, sucking in a deep breath. The chain he had given her with his ring on it was sitting their in the grass; Draco heard her walk off and it took all of his willpower not to follow after her._

  
\---

  
"Darling", a voice broke into Draco's thoughts. He looked up seeing Evie in her silk nightie he had gotten for her for their fifth year dating anniversary. It was a shimmery, silver and Draco always thought she looked beautiful in it. Draco smiled and Evelyn could see the affection in his dark grey eyes. 

  
"Where did you go?" Evie asked as she took her hair out of the braid and ran her fingers through her loose curls. 

  
"I just...remember the first time you told me you loved me", he said as she crawled between his legs before straddling his waist. His hands brushed up against her thighs, holding her there. 

  
"Oh, that...was a day", she murmured leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. Draco closed his eyes in contentment.   
\---

  
_Evie had been so hurt when Draco had said those things about her. She knew that Draco was dealing with a lot, what with his parents doing what they did for the Dark Lord and with Draco's feelings and relationship with her. For the next few weeks, Evie would cry when she was feeling down and lonely; an ache in her chest that would worsen at night. She missed her boyfriend and it seemed he didn't care about her anymore. She would see him during study hall and he would completely ignore her. Evelyn found herself in the second floor girls' lavatory, crying next to the sink and she felt herself break. She spooked a little bit when she heard a giggle and then a softened gasp._

  
_"Oh, are you okay?" A young girls' voice asked. Evelyn stepped back and saw Moaning Myrtle in the reflection of the mirror. She turned to her, wiping at her eyes._

  
_"No, I'm not. I just...miss my boyfriend", she admitted to the ghost. Myrtle looked surprised and then tilted her head._

  
_"Oh, you don't actually mind talking to me?" She wondered. Evelyn sniffled and shook her head with a kind smile._

  
_"Why would I? You cared enough to ask me if was okay", Evie said. For the first time in a long while, Myrtle smiled- a genuine smile. The ghost nodded at the young Slytherin girl and she listened for hours while Evelyn spoke; it felt like having a real friend to Myrtle. Once the girl had left, Myrtle went back to the U-bend she resided in._

  
_"Bello!" A familiar, angry voice called to her from the corridor as she exited the girls' lavatory. She quickened her pace, but alas, he was faster than her. He gripped her arm rather tightly and she turned on her ex-boyfriend with a fierce glare._

  
_"Let go of me!" She demanded. Draco gripped her arm tighter and then quite literally dragged her until they were down the corridor away from prying eyes. Evelyn jerked her arm away from him but she didn't make it very far as Draco pushed her against the wall, his hand braced on either side of her face to box her in._

  
_"I can't defy my family, but I can't lose you either", he said harshly. Evelyn stared up at him angrily, watching as he breathed hard with his words._

  
_"I just can't", he said much softer, his voice losing its edge. Evelyn could feel her resolve melting away and it made her furious._

  
_"No! What you said was hateful and you said it just to hurt me. You don't get to tell me you can't lose me and then think that that was okay!" She replied back, feeling proud that her voice didn't waver. Draco stared into her eyes intently, searching for some small break to get her back. He didn't think he would survive if he didn't have her by his side. Evelyn sniffed and then shrugged, pushing on his chest to make him step back. Draco didn't fight her and he watched as she began walking off._

  
_"I'm not done!" He called out. She whirled on him then and marched up to him, her eyes blazing with fury._

  
_"I'm sorry for the things I said and"-"You listen to me, Malfoy! I'm done with you and I swear if you"-"Evie, I love you alright?" He blurted, cutting her off again. Evelyn stopped, looking as if something had struck her. Draco shifted uncomfortably._

  
_"What?" She said, her voice brisk. Draco averted his gaze to look at his feet. When he spoke, his voice cracked and Evelyn could tell he was crying._

  
_"I love you...And I can't lose you", he said, a shaky breath leaving his lips. Evelyn felt her chest ache. Draco was surprised when arms encircled his waist and he was looking into the amber eyes of his ex girlfriend._

  
_"You can't say things like that just because you're scared and don't want to talk. It's not okay and if you ever say something like that to me again, I will make you regret it", she said. Draco tightened his arms around her, resting his chin atop her head._

  
_"Sounds like a promise", he said quietly. Evie snorted._

  
_"More like a threat", she said flatly._  
\----

  
"You were a right prat, you know that?" Evelyn asked, suddenly coming back to the present moment. Draco looked offended before she leaned down and stole a kiss. 

  
"I suppose I was", he began, gripping her hips in his hands gently, "But you were a little scary ya know", he finished. Evely rolled her eyes as she laid down the length of his body. 

  
"Wimp", she teased. She smiled up at him and Draco slid his hand up her back, caressing her back gently, sleepily.

  
"I still love you, you know. More than anything in the world", he whispered softly. Evelyn smiled and touched his cheek, making him look at her. 

  
"I love you too", she replied. 


End file.
